


À sa mesure

by malurette



Category: Djinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: On a présenté Jade à Arbacane comme une consœur mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Elle veut en jouer, elle veut en jouir, et quand ça sera fini, elle l'étranglera de ses mains.
Relationships: Arbacane/Jade





	À sa mesure

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À sa mesure  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Djinn  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arbacane -> Jade  
>  **Genre :** fantasmes violents  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dufaux & Marini ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « FoeYay / Unsafe or Extreme Kinks / Violence» pour Dark Femslash Week  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** cycle India  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 404

On lui a présenté la Djinn comme une consœur mais à la vérité pour Arbacane elle est plus une rivale qu'une collègue. À ce qu’elle voit elle risque de la supplanter dans ses fonctions. 

C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, et elle ne doute pas qu'elle soit douée : elle exsude une aura de sensualité, de pouvoir. Elle comme les autres, même avertie, même initiée, elle n’est pas immune à son charme et elle la désire. Mais elle ne tombera pas sous sa coupe pour autant ! elle gardera le contrôle.  
Oh, elle connaît bien ce jeu, de séduction, de pouvoir, de dominance : c’est elle qui le mène d’habitude.  
Elle veut en jouer  
elle veut en jouir  
elle veut la faire jouir  
et elle veut la faire souffrir aussi.  
Elle veut prouver sa supériorité et celle de son art. La Djinn est venue enseigner et ainsi empiète sur les prérogatives d’Arbacane ; elle devrait en profiter pour apprendre également les façons d'Eschnapur. Une invitée de marque, ne pourrait-elle pas être enseignante et élève à la fois ? Elles bénéficieraient toutes, la maîtresse, la visiteuse, les servantes, d’échanger leurs savoirs. 

Arbacane sait qu'elle ne peut pas la remodeler à son image – pourquoi voudrait-elle ? l'intérêt vient de leurs différences et de leurs complémentarités – mais bien lui montrer, lui prouver, ce dont elle est capable elle-même. Jade est fière et a de quoi l'être, mais qu'elle ne soit pas trop imbue d'elle-même non plus.  
Arbacane voudrait pour l'accueillir convenablement en ses murs, la parer de bijoux, tous les bijoux qu'on porte ici… et pour cela percer sa peau. Faire couler le sang ! les larmes, l a sueur, la cyprine ; marquer sa peau de coups, de morsures, d’égratignures, oh, et la couvrir également de caresses qui mettront le feu à son âme sans se voir sur cette peau mais…  
Et à la fin, à la fin, l’étrangler de ses mains, provoquer chez elle un dernier soupir, et ternir sa grande beauté. Ça sera dommage ; il serait plus beau et plus intime de l’égorger, de se baigner dans son sang, mais ensuite ?  
Non. La dégrader lui va aussi. Alors, mordre sa langue qui sortira quand elle suffoquera, qu'elle jouira une dernière fois et que pour le première et unique fois perdra le contrôle. Sa beauté se changera en laideur, il n’y aura plus rien à en tirer. Juste, l’embrasser une dernière fois, et triompher !


End file.
